Only fair
by Chyrstis
Summary: Some plans are worth breaking. -post-SRIV-


Based on a kiss prompt from Autumnyte, who was also kind enough to give this a check before posting! It's short, but I just couldn't resist throwing it up here once it was done. This follows after Clock's ticking, but is still part of the continuity established in Take a rest, now take a rest and was expanded on in other entries like That first step and Imagine that.

* * *

><p>"I don't think I'm ever going to fucking get it," Johnny muttered, as he watched V trail her fingers over Troy's navy tie after knotting it. "Having fun yet?"<p>

"More fun than I'll be having in an hour," Troy replied, running a finger over the back of V's hand. "Swarming people, smug suits. It'll be a time and a half. You, V?"

"Oh, you know me." Gat leaned forward to rest his hands on his knees, and watched her press her hands flat against Troy's chest, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles that only the two of them could catch. "You get one of these damn things on, and it's only a matter of time before I'll try to take it off."

The crisp white shirt looked too neat as Troy stepped away with a chuckle, and when she joined Johnny on the bed, the two of them watched him pace back and forth as he finished buttoning his sleeves up. "That might be a bad idea, V."

"It might." She fell back onto the mattress and stretched out, her tank riding high enough to expose her stomach, while her shorts only highlighted her legs, and it was impossible for either of them to ignore that. "But it's been a long week for you already. Doing this, doing that, come on. Can't you dodge this one? I remember you saying it wasn't important."

Troy's attention was firmly caught when V kept on moving, but when Johnny grinned at him, he snapped out of it. "It's not the end of the world if I pass it up, but they did make a request."

"Request? From who? Ultor?" Gat snorted. "Sounds like the kind of bullshit that has you in front of a line of cameras."

"You wouldn't be wrong, but…" Troy sighed, and resumed his pacing. "They need someone there to hold papers and shake hands, and I'm pretty fucking good at it."

"The best?" V teased, giggling when Johnny began to lightly rub one of her calves.

"No, but close. I've got years of practice."

"You would." Gat kept on going, and when Troy fell silent he knew they weren't going to lose his eye. "Tell them to fuck off anyway."

"Huh." Troy crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. "That's two votes."

"Which I'm pretty positive beats your one," V added, sitting up.

Troy didn't say yes, but the look he was aiming at them said more than enough. He was being swayed, and it was only a matter of seeing how much more it'd take. V had a decent handle on him, could probably get Troy over and out of his clothes about as fast as she'd helped him get them on, and with the careful steps he was already taking towards her all she'd have to do to ask to get him to close in.

But letting that option play out meant sitting back. Watching. Which he was perfectly fine doing, but today he wasn't sure if he was feeling it. Not with the way his fingers kept on itching to reach for that neat, white shirt.

So when Troy got close, Gat let him stay focused on V for a minute or two. Tested his patience to see if it'd hold, as Troy's fingers toyed with the end of his tie. It remained solid, a hell of a lot more than he expected it to, but when Troy met his eyes that was all it took to get it to snap.

Pulling him closer by his belt loops, Johnny tugged his shirt out and up to brush his lips across Troy's stomach. He jumped at the initial contact, but when Gat placed another longer kiss an inch down, he heard the start of a groan, which only grew as he kept on going until he'd reached the very top of his pants.

So he tugged them lower, his mouth still pressed to Troy's skin, and sucked harder there before tracing his tongue over the hidden strip. "How wrinkled does this shit have to get before you have to stay?"

Troy's hands clenched and unclenched by his sides, before slipping into Johnny's hair. "Pretty damn wrinkled," he replied, his voice even, but wearing at the edges.

"So this don't count?" Johnny asked, moving higher as he began to flick the buttons of Troy's shirt open.

"Not even close," he heard V say, and when Gat ran his tongue over Troy's stomach again, he felt the bed shift under him as she inched closer, but didn't grab for him or Troy. Only waited as Troy dug his fingers into the back of his neck when Johnny let his breath travel over the trail he'd left. "It's gotta come off."

"All of it?"

"All of it," she said, playfully. "It's only fair."

"That an order, boss?"

He glanced up at Troy, whose eyes had shifted to her, and grinned at the flush that had settled over him. It was a new record, and when he nipped the skin before undoing the next button, he couldn't resist brushing a hand over the hard on waiting for them. It brought that dark look back to him, and he only increased the pressure when Troy's hips began to rock forward, his free hand sliding around to Troy's lower back.

"Boss?"

"I…" V took in a shaky breath, and the quick look Johnny sent her way told him what he already knew. That she was red well below the tank she was wearing, and if he got her jeans open – and he was fucking tempted – she'd be wet. He'd be able to work a hand between her legs and have her gasping in seconds.

"Your call, boss." He undid Troy's belt and lowered the zipper with both of their eyes fixed on him, and moved them out of the way enough to touch his lips to the cotton covering Troy's length. The sharp curse only made him remain as he pressed an open-mouthed kiss to him, both of Troy's hands clenching his shoulders tightly.

"Yes. Fuck yes," V stammered.

"So, what next? Shirt?" He popped another button open. "These fucking pants?" He edged them further down Troy's hips, but kept them up. "Or this?" Trailing a finger along the elastic, he dipped it under the edge and felt Troy shiver. "Maybe?"

"Maybe."

"Because I know you want to taste him. Or you just want me to?"

"I-yes."

"You," Johnny asked, wetting his lips before leaning forward, "or me?" He closed his mouth over Troy, and the low moan that drew made him start undoing his own jeans.

"…You. You first."

"Good call, boss," he said, his voice rough, and when he pulled Troy's underwear down he didn't bother teasing long, just moved his tongue up and along him before taking him in completely.

And he heard both of them respond, equally strained, and couldn't help but feel proud.


End file.
